Faint Smile, Alternative Path
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Un One Shot referido a que hubiese pasado si Teresa decapitaba a Priscilla cuando tuvo su oportunidad. Versión Editada y Corregida al 21/11/2014. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> _Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a este fanfic sobre la serie Claymore. Se trata de un One Shot acerca que hubiese pasado si Teresa hubiese decapitado a Priscilla cuando tuvo su oportunidad._

_Originalmente había otro texto de presentación para este fanfic pero fue cambiado tras la edición del presente. Como siempre, espero que los cambios decididos sean para mejor._

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Faint Smile, Alternative Path"**

Claymore fanfic

Spidey_Legend

(INNER_YAMATA_NO_OROCHI)

_Creado y Finalizado: 26/06/2011_

_Primera Edición: 02/07/2011_

_Última Revisión: 21/11/2014_

* * *

><p><strong>La<strong> había subestimado otra vez.

Cuando creía que estaba cerca, ella simplemente volvía a estirar la brecha hacia lo inevitable.

Para Irene, siempre creía que podría estar a su altura.

Desde el momento en que entraron en la organización, se hicieron compañeras y amigas.

Desde que convirtieron en guerreras.

Sin embargo, el deseo de superarla estaba latente y aunque ella se desplazaba en lo que hacía con elegancia y efectividad, Teresa era superior.

Esa era la cuestión y así había ocurrido por años hasta que la aparición del incidente.

Sus superiores le avisaron que Teresa había matado a unos bandidos. No especificaron absolutamente nada acerca del porque y alguna otra cosa; solo la misión de encontrarla y traer su cabeza luego de escapar del lugar de ejecución previamente establecido.

En condiciones normales, Irene hubiese negado la petición, no el de matarla, ya que su decisión por seguir las órdenes de la organización eran más firmes que realizar lo correcto.

La misión para matar a Teresa, por más ayuda que recibiese de las otras Claymore era simplemente innecesaria por lo fútil de la misma.

Hasta la aparición de Priscilla.

La nueva pero inexperta guerrera, recién promocionada a la segunda posición y relegándola a ella hacia la tercera, fue la clave que se decidiese por llevar a cabo la misión.

Las habilidades innatas de Priscilla sorprendieron enormemente a Irene que por fin creyó que tendrían alguna oportunidad en contra de Teresa. El odio de la niña hacia los Yomas no parecía tener límites y aunque algo errática en ocasiones, no podía negar que se encontraba ante una formidable guerrera con la potencialidad de superar a Teresa.

Parte de sí misma, se preguntaba quien ganaría entre un enfrentamiento a muerte.

Esto probaría ser la perdición de al menos una de ellas.

Sin perder tiempo, Irene partió junto con Priscilla rumbo a la ciudad donde Sophia y Noel estaban apostadas. La ahora número cuatro y número cinco habían sido asignadas para exterminar un poblado de paso lleno de yomas de bajo nivel, pero peligrosos por la gran cantidad que suponían ser.

Cuando Irene arribó al lugar asignado, sus compañeras ya habían finalizado su trabajo y estaban discutiendo.

Otra vez.

Una rutina para ver cual de las dos era la mejor cuyo premio era la obtención del número superior. Aunque la realidad era solo una denostación de rivalidad rondando profundamente en la amistad, de la misma manera en que Irene solía pensar su relación con Teresa.

Pocos minutos después de explicarla misión y ante el asombro de las chicas, Irene partió para encontrar a su amiga.

No debía haber contemplaciones ni momentos de duda.

La menor vacilación supondría el fracaso de la misión.

Irene sabía más que nadie, que Teresa no debía ser subestimada.

El problema que a medida que avanzaban rumbo a su objetivo, comenzaba a pensar que la única buena noticia de aquellos es que al menos Teresa no había despertado.

Eso hubiese sido catastrófico y podría romper el balance en el mundo de una manera inimaginable.

El solo hecho de pensar en el surgimiento de otro Abyssal era de pesadilla.

Irene finalmente encontró a Teresa, acompañada de una niña.

A partir de allí, todo salió mal.

Teresa las enfrentó formidablemente y las derrotó tanto a ella como a Sophia y a Noel sin esforzarse demasiado.

Ni siquiera fueron dignas para utilizar sus ojos dorados, aquel síntoma del uso de energía yoma que transformaba sus ojos plateados por las que eran reconocidas.

Con Priscilla, la cosa fue distinta. Irene supo inmediatamente de las intenciones de Teresa.

Aunque Priscilla poseía el potencial y el talento para convertirse la mejor de todas, aún estaba inmadura en cuanto a la experiencia de combate. Sus movimientos erráticos y de clara novicia a medida que avanzaba la batalla se hacían presentes.

De pronto, Irene lo comprendió que Priscilla aún no estaba lista para enfrentar a Teresa.

Otra vez ella ganaba.

Tal vez si Priscilla tuviera unos pocos años más de experiencia el resultado habría cambiado. Irene había subestimado a su rival y sobreestimado sus posibilidades.

Teresa también lo sabía. Ella se dio cuenta que Priscilla podía superarla en el futuro. El hecho de la energía yoma que emanó tras su aliento por pelear lo indicaba claramente.

Lo mismo pasaba con los ojos de Teresa que por primera vez en su vida, los había visto en su color dorado. Eran totalmente hermosos y aunque sus facciones eran duras en el rostro, Teresa no había perdido ni una pizca de su elegancia y gracia con la que se había forjado su reputación a lo largo de todo este tiempo.

Sophia y Noel estaban incapacitadas. Ella no estaba mucho mejor. Con lo poco que pudo, escuchó las palabras de Priscilla implorando su muerte tras haber sobrepasado el límite natural de sus cuerpos para contención de la energía yoma.

Antes de desmayarse, Irene pareció notar una tenue expresión dubitativa en Teresa. Al menos fue lo que pensó durante muchísimo tiempo.

Instantes después la cabeza de Priscilla fue seccionada de su cuerpo a la altura del cuello.

El fin de la corta pero poderosa carrera de la joven guerrera se realizó.

Teresa solo atinó a voltear su rostro en su dirección y a observarla mientras que a ella misma, su mundo se oscureció inmediatamente.

Tiempo un tanto incierto de finalizada la batalla, no había rastros de Teresa o de la niña. Para su asombro, se encontró con que el cuerpo de Priscilla había sido enterrado y su espada en la cabecera de la tumba indicando a la guerrera para que nunca cayera en el olvido.

Sophia y Noel se reunieron con ella y partieron de regreso a la base de operaciones de la organización donde tras entregar las noticias de la fallida misión, partieron rumbo a sus puestos. Irene supo que los miembros del consejo estaban enojados y frustrados por la resolución, pero también sabía que estaban en un momento crítico y no podían deshacerse de ella durante al menos una o dos generaciones.

Durante el resto de sus días, Irene entrenó arduamente hasta sobrepasarse nuevamente. Ella con la muerte de Priscilla recuperó su segunda posición y le fue encomendada la tarea de entrenar a las nuevas reclutas.

Sophia y Noel, en cambio, mantuvieron sus mismas ubicaciones a las cuales habían sido degradadas. La razón era una joven excepcionalmente habilidosa en el arte de detección y manipulación del yoki. Su primera habilidad era claramente inigualable, salvo por la desertora Teresa y la segunda aunque no tanto como les gustaría, era algo tremendamente útil en batalla.

Fue así como Irene se encontró con el liderato de otro equipo y una misión casi imposible como la aniquilación de Teresa.

Sophia y Noel también conformaban el equipo y aunque en principio catalogó como la misión suicida que finalmente había estado esperando que la organización le impartiese, la aparición de las gemelas cambiaron esos pensamientos.

Alicia y Beth eran unas guerreras especiales. Sin nombramiento ni número. Irene sabía que se trataba. Finalmente y tras muchos esfuerzos, la formación de la unión de alma entre 2 guerreras se había dado, en especial desde el fracaso culminante con el despertar de Luciela, el exilio de su hermana Rafaela y la muerte de más de la mitad de las Claymores allí presentes.

Irene, Sophia, Noel, Alicia y Beth tenían como misión el eliminar a uno de los 3 Abyssal.

A la antigua número uno de la primera generación de guerreras femeninas. Riful del Oeste.

Aunque esta tarea recaía exclusivamente en las gemelas. Irene y sus otras compañías debían exterminar al antiguo guerrero masculino Dauf y cualquier otro que estuviese a su servicio.

Hablando de Rafaela, se tomó una cuidadosa decisión.

Rubel, uno de los más inteligentes y prominentes miembros de la organización, decidió reclutarla y tras una conversación que nadie más se enteró, la hermana menor de la Abyssal Luciela aceptó el regreso como guerrera y lo más increíble de todo, su posición como actual número uno. Hecho que sin embargo, fue encubierto para todas las guerreras con excepción de Irene y Galatea.

A cambio de la lealtad absoluta, a Rafaela se le prometió ayuda en su objetivo de asesinar a su hermana mayor, razón por la cual, ella y Rubel se encontraban cara a cara con el mismísimo Easley, el guerrero Rey de Plata de las tierras de Alphonse y antiguo número uno de la primera y única camada de guerreros masculinos.

Easley no pudo evitar una sonrisa al escuchar la propuesta de Rubel.

A Rigaldo, su general de batalla, antiguo compañero y rival no le hizo mucha gracia y se podía notar su desagrado.

Sin embargo, Easley aceptó la oferta y ahora junto a Rafaela, partiría rumbo al sur y así exterminar a Luciela.

La razón de Easley para aceptar fue muy simple. Aunque su batalla contra Luciela lo dejase extenuado y Rafaela por un milagroso golpe de suerte quedase viva, ya había arreglado con Rigaldo para que le cubriese las espaldas.

Su duda principal era respecto a Riful.

La información por parte de Rubel acerca de las guerreras enviadas y en quienes consistían fue lo que en definitiva lo convencieron para ello.

Rubel no tuvo reparos en ello, él solo era un traidor y aunque nadie en la organización se dio cuenta, Easley se lo hizo saber que poseía ese conocimiento.

Rafaela y Rigaldo ni se inmutaron al respecto.

A Rafaela solo le importaba su objetivo y a Rigaldo su promesa por la que había sido atado tras ser derrotado por Easley aquella vez en batalla luego de despertar y creer que podría ganar con sus nuevos poderes.

A todo esto, Galatea se acercó a un poblado pequeño y alejado de la zona sudoeste del continente. Su objetivo era encontrar y marcar algún patrón de conducta en los movimientos de Teresa.

Lo que la organización no sabía es que Galatea ya había tenido un encuentro con la renegada y la niña.

Un encuentro donde la joven guerrera quedó impresionada de tal manera que por tres días su actitud arrogante tan característica se desvaneció como arrebatada de un arrancón.

Después de ello y en cierta manera, Galatea se transformó en la espía de Teresa en la organización.

Cuando tras unas misiones peligrosas y encontronazos con otras guerreras de dudosa lealtad hacia la organización, decidieron formar poco a poco un frente que averiguaría la verdad de sus amos para los cuales trabajaban, todo acerca de los yomas y de aquel misterioso continente del cual había llegado información que existía pero que prácticamente no sabían nada.

A Galatea se le unieron las guerreras llamadas Miria, Flora, Jean, Cynthia, Deneve, Helen, Tabitha y Elena.

Lo que ninguna de ellas sabía, que el proveedor de esa información era el traidor Rubel.

Nadie sabía a ciencia exacta que les depararía en el futuro de producirse una rebelión masiva contra la organización.

En cuanto a Teresa, ella y Clare seguían en movimiento, de pueblo en pueblo y exterminando yomas a cambio de comida y refugio.

En uno de esos viajes, Clare hizo amistad con un niño huérfano llamado Raki, cuya familia fue devorada por un yoma.

Tras esa enorme penuria, Raki tuvo la mala costumbre de ser expulsado del pueblo, no como Clare que fue secuestrada por un asqueroso yoma ni como ella, que fue vendida a la organización.

Por suerte para Teresa, ahora Clare estaba completa, de alguna manera, sentía que el niño la ayudaría en muchas cosas y en entender otras. La ingenuidad e inocencia con las que se desenvolvían era gratificante.

Sin embargo, Teresa observaba el horizonte y se preguntaba que le depararía el futuro, sin saber que al mismo tiempo, su amiga Irene se había detenido y hecho la misma reflexión.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p>*Bueno, esto es todo por ahora y espero que les haya gustado. Como ven, el hecho que Teresa matase a Priscilla en esos momentos es algo que yo considero crucial en la trama porque lo cambia absolutamente todo.<p>

_*En Clare y Ophelia, no habría odio hacia Priscilla y no serían guerreras._

_*Para Easley no supondría el desbalance de poder a su favor y por lo tanto, el gran amasamiento de tropas de Kakuseisha para invadir los otros territorios._

_*Para Riful absolutamente nada, ella seguiría holgazaneando y viviendo junto a Dauf._

_*Para Luciela casi lo mismo, tal vez podría enfocar más el deseo de encontrarse con Rafaela pero no habría grandes movimientos en los tres poderes._

_*Para Rafaela supone lo mismo que en la historia original, pero su ascensión al primer puesto le otorga un tratamiento especial. Lo mismo para las gemelas Alicia y Beth que serían guardadas aún con más secreto._

_*Para Irene, Sophia y Noel supone la supervivencia y una nueva oportunidad._

_*Miria tarde o temprano se toparía con Rubel y conseguiría información sobre la organización pero el hecho entre Hilda y ella se desenvolvería distinto por la no participación de Ophelia y al no tener problemas para despertar, no sería catalogada como alborotadora._

_*En cuanto a la organización, creo que todo sería igual, salvo el hecho de dejar libre a Teresa, lo cual en comparación con Easley, Riful y Luciela es claramente un mal menor._

Muy bien, esto es todo y espero que les haya gustado.

Cualquier duda o comentario que tengan al respecto, por favor no duden en realizarlo.

Desde ya muchísimas gracias.

Saludos, Spidey_Legend.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


End file.
